Christmas with the Mercer's
by Dzem
Summary: Jack has his first Christmas with the Mercer's. Rated M for Language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers or it's characters.**

**I've had this long story floating around in my head for a while now, and I thought maybe writing a small segment of it out would help my thoughts organize themselves and give you guys a sample of the story. If you think that it it has potential to be more than a one shot, then let me know, because I have the entire story in my crazy mind. I did my best with spelling and grammar. Also, listened to Phil Collins, "You'll Be In My Heart" if you want to listen to it and read. **

* * *

Jack laid still in his bed, Bobby was moving around the room getting dressed and what ever the hell else he did in the morning. Normally, Jack would get up and watch him until Bobby told him to get dressed and meet him downstairs for breakfast, or if he was in a particularly bad mood, to "Quit fucking watching him like a damned fairy." This morning was different though, this morning was Christmas morning. Angel had gotten home a week ago, which was why Jack had been sharing a room with Bobby. Jerry and his family had also spent the night, as they were spending Christmas with the rest of the Mercers. Jack wasn't a Mercer, just an intruder to a special day meant for family only.

That was why Jack found himself pretending to still be asleep. Sure, he liked Bobby a lot, and Bobby liked him sort of, but that didn't mean he had the right to intrude on a sacred day like Christmas, and really it didn't bother him. He had never had a Christmas in his short and miserable eleven year life and missing one more wasn't that big of idea. Sure, this time around it hurt more because he wanted nothing more than to be a Mercer, he'd never say it but he would have done anything to be Bobby's brother. Bobby was safe. Jack felt like he could take on the world when Bobby was near by. Evelyn was okay, but he still had trouble trusting anyone other than Bobby.

Jack was startled out of his thoughts when rough hands shook him, and he retaliated by punching Bobby in between his legs. He heard an "oof" as Bobby dropped to his knees, clutching his privates.

"Damn kid, I was just trying to wake you the fuck up!" Bobby groaned loudly, glaring at Jack. Jack couldn't help but grin, to think he had reduced Bobby to a groaning mess of pain was pretty funny. Jack yelped when a hand darted towards him though and leaped off the bed and ran across the room, all the while laughing hysterically. When he looked behind him, he saw Bobby still kneeling on the floor with a small smile on his normally frowning lips. "Your fucking crazy, you know that? I don't know many people who have the nerve to hit The Michigan Mauler in the balls then run off laughing about it. Damn lucky you are who you are or I'd have pounded your face into the ground by now." Bobby chuckled lightly, shaking his head back and forth before standing up, groaning in pain.

"Need some help?" Jack asked innocently, trying hard to keep from smiling at Bobby's misfortune.

Bobby sent a withering glare at Jack, making the young boy giggle lightly before going to Bobby's side and helping him to sit down on the small bed.

"Ugh, of all the places to hit a guy, Jackie. I'm never waking you up again. If my jewels are damaged, you're going to get it then." The threat was distinguished by the laugh that fallowed it though, and Bobby ruffled Jacks long blond hair affectionately.

"I really am sorry, but you startled me." Jack said sincerely, putting his head down and giving Bobby a sideways glance.

"Yea, yea. Just next time, watch where you attack, okay?" Bobby waited for a nod from the small boy before speaking again, "Alright, let's get down and celebrate some Christmas!" Bobby said happily.

Bobby stood from the bed, and waddled towards the bedroom door. He expected Jack to fallow him, and sighed when the kid stayed where he was, staring intently at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Cracker Jack, let's go. None of that pouting shit, don't you want to open your presents?" Bobby asked, figuring the kid probably thought he didn't receive any gifts.

Bobby wasn't disappointed when Jack quickly looked up and stared widely at the man, hope and happiness lighting his face and eyes.

"What? Didn't think you'd get anything? I mean, if you don't want anything I'm sure I could find some one to take your gi-" Bobby was cut off as Jack quickly ran past him and out the door, dragging Bobby along. Bobby chuckled softly at the boys enthusiasm but stopped when Jack paused at the stairs. He bent his head low, hiding behind his bangs and looking extremely distraught, with his shoulders sagging.

"I won't…I won't intrude? I'm not…family." Jack said softly, and Bobby had to strain his ears to hear him.

Bobby knelt down so he was the same level as Jack and took the young boys chin in his hand, tilting Jack's head up so Bobby could see his eyes. "Listen up alright and listen damn good because there is no way in hell I'm going to repeat this ever again. Got it?" Bobby waited for Jack to nod and once the boy did he continued speaking softly but strongly. "I like you Jack, a fucking lot too. I don't protect just anyone, only those I care about. I've protected you right? I have. I don't want to hear shit about you being a bother or think you are ever unwelcome in this house. You're a really great kid and when you aren't around, this house doesn't feel the same, like it's not, fuck I don't know complete or something. Damn I'm bad at this mushy shit. You are a fucking Mercer name or no name, legally or not. You are my little brother, blood or no blood. And you are always going to be one, no matter what. Now quit with this timid shit and start acting like a Mercer. It's Christmas in the Mercer house, and you're a Mercer, so you are going to go down there, open your fucking present, and be fucking happy. Or so help me I'm going to beat it into you. Understood?" Bobby took a deep breath, drained and tired, he had never had to be so damn emotional with anyone, and fuck if he liked it one bit. Jack always managed to bring out the feelings he tried so hard to hide from everyone. Jack was special like that.

Jack had tears streaming down his face by the time Bobby had finished his little speech, and Bobby used his thumbs to wipe them away.

"Hey, no crying you fairy." Bobby said, with no seriousness behind the words, and was surprised when Jack wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck and cried quietly into his shoulder. Bobby silently wrapped his arms around the boy and ran one hand down Jack's back, trying to comfort him, while placing the other in the boy's long hair. Bobby wasn't sure how long they stayed there, but by the time Jack was able to stop crying, Bobby's legs had gone numb, not to mention his crotch was hurting from the position he was in.

Jack quietly pulled away from Bobby, a blush spreading over his face for his weakness, but never in his life had anyone held him that way, comforting him, and caring for him.

"Good?" Bobby asked, wiping away the last few tears from Jack's face.

"Good." Jack replied with a small smile that Bobby returned before ruffling the boy's hair and standing up slowly, trying to ignore the tingly shocks shooting up and down his legs and his throbbing privates.

Without a word from either of the two, they walked down the stairs to enjoy the Christmas morning with everyone else. Bobby sat on the couch next to Evelyn, who had a knowing smile on her face. Jack took a seat next to Bobby, allowing the older man to place an arm around his small shoulders as Jack rested his head against Bobby's arm. Jack sat that way for a while simply listening to the high squeals of Jerry's girls as they opened their presents and random chitchat from the others in the room. He hadn't realized he began to doze off until Bobby shook him, saying something that Jack's foggy mind couldn't understand.

"Huh?" Jack asked unintelligibly, rubbing his sleep filled eyes and trying to focus on Bobby.

Bobby smirked at him, "I said, do you want to open you present?"

Jack couldn't help the huge grin that took over his face as he nodded excitedly. He jumped off the crouch, and headed to a large gift wrapped present sitting under the tree that Angel was pointing too. Before he picked it up though, he grabbed four small boxes that were slightly hidden by all the wrapping paper around. He blushed slightly as he handed a box to each of the three Mercer brothers and then one to Evelyn.

Without a word, all four Mercers opened the boxes with surprise written across their faces. Jack knew the presents weren't anything special, but it was all he could afford and he wanted each Mercer to understand his gratitude for them.

Evelyn stood up and hugged Jack, "Thank you sweetie, it's beautiful. She said as she held out a small necklace. It had a silver chain that was plain, the only thing attached to it was a small ring that hung at the bottom. The ring was also silver, with the inscription "Angels have no philosophy but love."

Before Jack could respond to Evelyn, Angel had him in a bear hug that nearly had him off the ground. He laughed lightly when Angel released him, looking back at the key-chain that was silver and was made into his name. Jerry's hug came next, also having received a key chain that was made into his name.

Bobby was still sitting silently on the couch clutching a dog tag necklace in his large hands. Jack hadn't know what to get for Bobby, and had finally decided on giving him something that wasn't girly, but still portrayed the feelings Jack had for him. The dog tag was all silver with a small inscription that said,

"All for one and one for all,

My brother and my friend.

What fun we have,

The time we share,

Brother's till the end."

Jack watched Bobby for a while, suddenly feeling nervous and wondering if it was a stupid gift after all.

"If…if you don't like it…I can…I can get you something else." Jack whispered, suddenly self conscious. He was surprised when he felt strong arms wrap around his frail body and hug him tight.

"No, I like it a fucking lot." Bobby whispered into his ear, his voice rough with emotion. Jack returned the hug before Bobby pulled away, clearing his throat and returning to the couch ignoring the smirks on his brother's faces. "Well you going to stand there grinning like a fucking idiot or you gonna open your damned present?" Bobby said loudly, annoyed that he was caught showing affection and emotions in front of his damned brothers.

"Bobby not in front of the girls!" Jerry scolded and Bobby simply flicked his younger brother off, returning his attention to the youngest boy in the room and watching him open the large present.

Jack was careful opening the present, not wanting to tear the wrapping paper, and careful to remove the small gift tag that read, "To: Jack. From: Bobby, Angel, Jerry." He ignored the impatient noises coming from Bobby, and was grateful to Evelyn after she lightly smacked his head, efficiently shutting Bobby up.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes once all the wrapping paper was gone, in front of him sat a sleek black guitar case. With trembling fingers, Jack unclasped the locks and slowly opened the case, tears silently pouring down his face as he gently slid his fingers across the smooth handle of an electric guitar. He turned around slowly, not able to believe a brand new guitar actually belonged to him. The smile of the three brothers confirmed that it was his and he turned back with a longing look on his happy face. Jack had always wanted a guitar, in fact this very guitar and couldn't believe it was sitting there, all his. He quickly hugged the three Mercer brothers before turning back to the guitar. Before he was able to sit down though, Evelyn grabbed his arm.

"That isn't your only gift, honey." She handed him a thin folder and he took it, confused eyes looking into Evelyn's own. She simply nodded at the folder, and he opened it. He ignored all the legal crap and looked straight down to the bottom of the page, and his mouth opened in a silent gasp. There, written in fancy black ink, was his name and right after it the name "Mercer." Jack said the name out loud, "Jack Mercer," before he burst into loud sobs clutching the paper tightly, unable to look away from the name, even as everything became blurry from his tears. Soft arms wrapped him into a hug as Evelyn spoke, " Welcome home, Jack Mercer."

Evelyn let go of the small sobbing boy and allowed Bobby to lead Jack to sit on the couch. Jack grabbed a hold of the older man's shirt and cried harder than he had ever cried before.

"See Bobby? He's crying 'cause he's gotta live with you now." Angel joked, and Jack let out a choked laugh as Bobby threw a pillow at Angel, hitting him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up Angel. He's crying because of your body odor, when's the last time you showered, shit face?" Bobby replied harshly, still holding on tightly to the shaking boy in his arms.

Jerry laughed loudly as Angel grumbled about smelling fine and Evelyn, shaking her head, smiled kindly at the scene.

"You okay Cracker Jack?" Bobby asked once the boy calmed down.

Jack looked up, grinning brightly, "I've never been better or happier in my life."

Bobby grinned back, ruffling Jack's hair before replying, "Welcome to the family you damned fairy."

* * *

Quotes from Inscription's do not belong to me and are both by Unknown Authors.


End file.
